


Doug, The Idiot

by BluePower24



Series: More Kids, More Trouble [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Doug makes a mistake, Evie feels sad, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Library, mentions of Mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug wants to ask Evie out but he fears that might ruin their friendship, and because of that, he accidentally leads Evie to thinks he doesn't like her more than just as a friend. Will Doug be able to fix things between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doug, The Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Descendants, Disney does.  
> this is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events or people is merely a coincidence.

Evie walked gracefully down the hall, heels clicking against the floor, arms swinging slightly at her sides, a soft smile in her lips and her silky blue hair perfectly done in a V braid. To many people in Auradon Prep, Evie looked stunning every day without trying too much, after all, she was already a natural in all things fashion related.

But there also was people who thought she was desperate, mostly girls. They knew she woke up early, spent three hours in front of the mirror and reapplied her makeup ten times a day, besides, being an ex-villain and a girl with a keen for science, she needed to be extra pretty to find a guy right?

Wrong. Evie didn’t care about those rumors, she had learnt that she didn’t need to depend on her looks to be happy. She had true friends who liked her for her and that made her made her happy. And so what if she liked fashion? Didn’t those princesses at Auradon Prep like it too?

The blue haired reached her locker and opened it to find yet another small pile of notes left there by boys. Evie rolled her eyes in annoyance, ignoring the notes and grabbing her books. It wasn’t like she was being rude to the boys who had wrote the notes but Evie already knew what they wanted. It was always the same, they just wanted to date her because of her looks or because they thought she’d do their homework.

But there was this one guy who could see past all that, who knew her and treated her with the respect she deserved since the start and that was why Evie liked him so much.

-Morning Evie. – Greeted a male voice behind her. The blue haired turned away from the locker and her heart raced as her eyes landed on a smiling Doug.

-Morning Doug. – Evie greeted back with that pearly white smile he loved so much.  
-Hey I didn’t see you at breakfast so I got you this. – The half dwarf reached for something in his bag and took out a juicy, blood red apple wrapped in a blue cloth.

-Aw, thanks Doug, how sweet of you. – She smiled, taking the apple in her hands while Dough blushed nervously at the compliment.

It was true, sometimes Evie was so occupied in the morning with her “getting ready for the day process” and/or helping Mal (or other girls who knocked at their door seeking for advice) that she skipped breakfast. But that was ok, Doug always bought her an apple for her to eat before class whenever that happened (she may or may not had skipped breakfast a few times on purpose).

-It was nothing. – He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. – Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you shouldn’t skip it. And you know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away. – Doug pointed to the apple in Evie’s hands and she giggled. Of course she knew that but she would hear it again and again coming from him.

There was silence after that. Evie was looking hopefully in his eyes, mentally pleading: “Please ask me out. Please, just ask me out.” Dough shifted his weight from one leg to another, scratching the back of his neck. “Come on Doug, do it.” He thought to himself.

-Hum, Evie? There was… there is...hum… I-I want to ask you if… I mean, if you don’t have anything else to do later, hum… - Doug fought with his words for them to come out, looking at his shoes and praying that Evie couldn’t see him blushing.

However, she could, and it was one of the cutest things ever. The blue haired smiled widely in anticipation.

-What is it? – She urged him to continue. The half dwarf lifted his head at her voice but his gaze landed above her shoulder, on the small pile of notes inside her still open locker, and his courage faded away.

What was he doing? Evie could have every guy she wanted, a prince maybe, why would she choose him? Besides, she was one of his best friends, what if it ruined their friendship if she said “no”? Doug wouldn’t be able to handle losing her.

-Well hum… - It would be for the best to go with the next best thing. – Would like to come study with me this afternoon? – He mentally facepalmed himself.

Evie’s smile dropped with disappointment, she really thought he’d ask her out this time, but she covered it up quickly. Not quick enough to hide it from Doug though.

-Of course. That’d be… good. – She said, trying not to sound too sad. – Hey look at the time, I’m gonna be late for class, bye Doug. – The blue haired closed her locker and hurried down the hall. Doug tried to say something but Evie was already pacing quickly down the hall.

-You’re an idiot Doug. – The half dwarf whispered to himself in frustration, leaning against the lockers. The image of Evie’s disappointed face, even if he’d only see it for a second, never left his mind. – Maybe I should have asked her out.

Evie wasn’t any better. She took bite after bite of the apple to keep her mouth occupied and to avoid a frown. Why couldn’t he ask her, was it that hard? Or… maybe she was reading the signs wrong. Maybe he only saw her as a good friend, maybe he had only danced with her at the coronation party as a way to apologize for his behavior on Family Day. Maybe he didn’t like that way her after all.

Doug was sitting at his usual desk in the library, doing some homework while waiting for Evie, although he wasn’t so sure if she was coming at all. After his failed attempt to ask her out, the blue haired avoided him for the rest of the day. She’d sat next to Lonnie in math class, the only class they had together that day, ignored him during breaks and hadn’t show up for lunch. That behavior had the half dwarf more than worried He didn’t want to lose Evie but it seemed like he’d ruined everything.

Or maybe not.

-Hey – A quiet voice behind him made the boy turn around away from his books to find the blue haired beauty standing just a few feet from him. She was smiling but as brightly as she used to.

-You came. – Doug felt so relief she was there that he almost forgot it was his fault she looked sad. Almost. – Hum, take a seat. – He said pointing to the seat across from him, figuring she still didn’t want to be near him but, to his surprise, Evie sat right next to him. At an arm length distance but still next to him.

-Thanks. – The girl muttered, still avoiding eye contact but smiling politely.  
Evie took her out her boos and started doing her homework for math class without saying anything else.

Doug watched as her expression morphed from sad to focus as she solved equations, her lips moving slightly as she solved the problems in her mind. One thing about Evie was that she instantly forgot about her troubles when she focused on study.

However, concentrating was proving to be difficult this time and it was all thanks to Doug. She didn’t even want to come in the first place. After concluding that Doug only saw her as his friend, Evie felt somewhat heartbroken and the last thing she wanted was to be in the same room as him. On the other hand, it wasn’t Doug’s fault that his feeling for her weren’t stronger, and if it hadn’t been for Mal finding her feeling sorry for herself in their shared room during lunch time, Evie wouldn’t be in the library rethinking her decision.

The half dwarf tried to focus on his chemistry book but his mind kept floating back to the girl sitting by his side. He wanted so bad to clear things between them but how if Evie didn’t want to talk to him? She’d even put a barrier between them (literally, Evie placed some of her books and materials between them). Suddenly, he got an idea. Doug ripped a blank page from his notebook and wrote something at the top before slipping it in front of Evie.

The blue haired frowned in confusion when her vision of the math problem was blocked by the sheet of paper until she read what was written on it:  
“I know I screwed up, I’m sorry. I understand you don’t want to talk to me”  
Evie went pale. Doug wasn’t as ignorant of her situation as she had hoped and suddenly the blue haired felt bad for him.

-It wasn’t you fault. – She said, not looking away from the paper in front of her. Doug turned to her at hearing her voice, so quickly his neck could have snapped.

Evie looked around. That was no place for them to talk so she got up and motioned for him to follow her out of the library, leaving their stuff behind. Once out, they walked a little down the hall until they found a quiet spot.

-Look Evie. – He started. – I know I let you down, but… You see, as you probably can tell I’m not very popular with girls, let alone having many of them as my close friends and you… - He was a bit unsure of what to say next, but looking into her expectant eyes… Heck, he’d already started and this was his only chance to get out of this mess so he had to tell her everything for both their sakes. – You are the most amazing girl I’ve ever met and the fact that you want me around makes me very happy, Evie. I really, really like you but I got scared you didn’t feel the same way, I mean why would you? You can have any guy you want so, this morning, I sort of… chicken out. But I ended up hurting you, I could see it even though you tried to mask it. I just… I’m idiot and I’m very sorry Evie.

By now, the blue haired was smiling widely again. Those words had hit her like a refreshing wave of surprise, happiness and relief. She had been wrong about Doug’s feelings and Evie couldn’t, and wouldn’t, avoid the grin playing on her features.

Doug couldn’t see it though, he was too embarrassed and afraid to look at her so he gazed down at his shoes while scratching the back of his neck. He was almost waiting for her to leave without anything else said but she didn’t.

Evie saw that cute embarrassment and giggled, something Doug wasn’t waiting to hear so he looked half puzzled up at her.

-Apology accepted. – She said and boy, how relief was Doug when he heard that and saw the happy expression in Evie’s face.

-So… We’re good? – He asked, a smile starting to appear on his face.  
Evie stepped a bit closer and grabbed both Doug’s hands. The half dwarf wasn’t expecting that but he certainly wasn’t expecting what she did next. The blue haired leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his cheek, making them both blush fiercely but neither one cared.

-Yep, I think we are. – She said before walking away.

Doug was still very shocked to move and just stood there, watching as she made her way back to the library and smiling like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Now that was… difficult to write. I literally wrote the ending 4 times before finding something I liked. Also, I like drama and these are teenager characters so, if some chapters seem a little over dramatic, there’s your explanation. I’m just saying this because one of my friends said it had a bit more drama than it should, I don’t know if it’s true so you’d be doing me a favor if you told me what you think.  
> Also, I have a couple of “Bal” one shots already planned, some [Jay X Audry] and [Carlos X Jane] too but I also have the arrival of The Troublemakers and I’m having trouble (pun not intended) deciding on what to write next so what would you like to read next?  
> Have a good day :)


End file.
